Unusual You
by AcidMemento
Summary: Lillith is a beautiful sixteen year old girl that is haunted with visions and dreams. Her life gets turn around after leaving home, when she thinks couldn't get any better she meets a young demon slayer.


❤❤❤ Corruption In Wonderland ❤❤❤

**_She was blissfully ignorant, her wonderland was dying…_**

The night air was warm from the summer heat; the sky was dark but a red haze hung over head. A girl with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail stood in a small path. She stood still as she could hear yelling and footsteps in the distance. The sound of running footsteps became clearer as a man with a child in his arm ran straight for her. She didn't move even as he got closer, as he was about to run into her, he went straight through her body as if she was transparent. Turning around she watched him fleeing into the night, screaming could be heard not too far by. "Ryu, he took my baby! Please catch him! Get my baby back!" A woman yelled as she stumbled into the same path, sliding to her knees. Her long ebony hair fell down her slender back, she turned her head up at the other girl, her eyes were covered by a cloth wrapped around her head. Even though the girl couldn't see her eyes she could tell that the woman was crying. Suddenly heavy foots steps came from behind the woman as a man with deep red hair approached; bending down he put his hands around the woman. " I'm sorry… He has escaped but we will find her. Don't worry we will get our little girl back." He whispered to the woman.

" Lillith! Get up! Your alarm has been going off for the past ten minutes! Helena is already here! " Yelled Prudence, Lillith's mom.

Lillith sat up quickly on her bed as she was rudely awoke; looking over to the side of her bed she could see her mom opening the blinds. Lillith screamed as the sun lite the whole room, pulling the covers over her head, grumbling under her breath. " You better get ready and get out of here in five minutes! Don't make me have to come back up here." Prudence said with a huff while almost tripping over a clipboard that lay on the floor.

Prudence looked over at her daughter as she was hiding under the covers, "Lillith come on! " She scolded, pushing her shoulder length blond hair out of her green eyes. Prudence had always been a really streaked parent to her only daughter. Being the head of the household she made thousands of dollars a month as she owned half of Berlin, Germany's main companies. She could have anything she or her family wanted with the money she made; their mansion was prove. Prudence gained her footing before giving once last look at her daughter before slamming the door shut and walking to the library.

Lillith peaked out from under the covers to see if her mom was gone before reaching over and hitting her alarm clock off. Getting out of bed, she crossed her room to the huge walk in closet. Grabbing the first thing she saw which was a low cut shirt that said " This is my world I'm just letting you use it " with a pair of ripped up pants. Lillith ran to the bathroom, looking in the mirror she brushed her long blond hair before putting it up in pigtail and finishing by brushing her teeth. She smiled at herself before running out her room and down the stairs. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was a much taller girl with long ebony hair; she turned around and smiled at Lillith. " I thought your mom had killed you this time. I wonder why she wants you gone so badly. " She said with a smile. Lillith giggled as they walked out of the huge mansion. " I don't know but she is really starting to scary me. Maybe you should move in and protect me from her, Helena. " Lillith said as she went and got into the passenger side of a blue Jaguar convertible. " Your mom scares me more than my mom. " Helena said as she pulled into gear and took off.

Lilith looked down at her hands thinking to herself. _" I don't understand these dreams. They just seem so real almost like a memory; and what's the deal with mom. It's like she hates me and she always want me to leave the house. Did I do something wrong? " _She thought.

Lillith looked over at her best friend, " Helena… " She said softly before stopping and grabbing her head in pain; her vision became blurry as thousands of voices rang through her head. Lillith closed her eyes tightly before opening them only to see a woman with long purple hair stood in front of her. Lillith looked around to see that she was not in the car but she was standing in a hall; nothing looked familiar. She looked back at the woman only to gasp; the woman before her had huge black angel wigs. Lillith wanted to turn and run but she couldn't get herself to. The woman walked closer to Lillith, " I'm sorry… I didn't want to lie to you but I had to to keep you safe. " She said sadly. Lillith closed her eyes again as the voices started ringing through her head. Opening them slowly she was shocked at what she saw; she was surrounded by mutilated corpses. She reached up putting her hands across her mouth to cover the scream that tried to escape her lips but she jerked them back when she felt that they were wet. Lillith was shocked to see that her hands were covered with blood; looking down her dress was covered in dark red blood. Lillith closed her eyes again but opened them quickly when she heard screaming. Looking up she was standing in front of a mirror, reaching she ran her hand across it. The woman standing in the mirror had long red hair and black soulless eyes. " That's not me! " Lillith yelled in terror. Her reflection smiled cruelly, " I am thou and thou are I. " It said mockingly. Lillith closed her eyes again, " No… No… No… " She repeated to herself. The voices started again; getting louder than they had been. One voice was over the others, " Lillith! Hey! Are you okay? " Helena said. Lillith opened her eyes to see Helena looking at her worried. " Hey girl, are you okay? You spaced out. We are already at the mall. " Helena said. Lillith looked around to see that they were still in the car and were sitting in the parking lot of the mall. " Yeah I'm okay. I must have fallen asleep or something. " Lillith said rubbing her head. Helena smiled and patted her on the shoulder, " Well come on lets go get something to eat! I'm starving! " She said happily.

❤❤❤ Corruption In Wonderland ❤❤❤

**_Where is the love we once had…Is it all a lie?_**

Prudence walked into the library down the hall from Lillith's bedroom, closing the big wooded door behind her. The library was filled with rows and rows of books; on the right side of the room were two huge widows that looked out into the town below. Prudence walked over to the window, looking out she watched as Lillith and Helena drove out of the driveway.

"I'm getting really tired of that girl. When are we going to take her soul? " Said a man from behind Prudence. She smiled, her fangs pocking out from her mouth, " Soon Azazel. Soon… " Prudence said before turning around to face her husband. " First I want to know who is placing those memories into her dreams. It has to be someone with enormous power. Master Abaddon won't be happy if she starts asking questions. " Prudence said crossing her arms. Azazel wrapped his arms around her, "How about we do it tonight? The Master doesn't have to know. Then we can go back to the Underworld were we belong." He whispered in her ear, running his hands up and down her body. Prudence moaned softly before reaching up and kissing him deeply. She smiled, biting his lip roughly and reaching up, grabbing his hair pulling his head back, " You are not the one that makes the dictions, I say when we do it. You are well to remember that. " She said harshly, pushing him away; she turned on her heels, looking out the widow again, " We will see what happens when she gets back. " She said licking the blood of her lips.

❤❤❤ Corruption In Wonderland ❤❤❤

**_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door, There is no escape now, No mercy no more, No remorse 'cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart._**

The hours seem to fly for Lillith and Helena as they were having fun at the mall. Helena smiled at her friend as they sat in front of their favorite store, "So… Lillith have you meet any hot guys?" She asked. Lillith blushed, " No I hate all the guys at our school! They are all rich jackasses! Oh look at me with my big fancy car, I have to have a big one cause my penis is small! " She said making a stupid expression. Helena busted out laughing, getting looks from people walking by; she smiled, "I haven't found anyone either, not even at my work place. It's like where have all the sexy guys gone to? " Helena said looking around. Lillith just smiled before looking at her phone; she jumped to her feet. " It's already past my curfew! I need to get home! " She yelled and got all her stuff together. " I can take you home." Helena said worried. "No I'm fine. I can walk home. " Lillith said before giving Helena a hug before running out of the mall.

It was already dark out and the streetlights lite the path to Lillith's home that sat on top of a hill. She jogged towards her home, getting to the main gate; she stopped to rest for a moment. Looking up at the mansion, studding it, only seeing the library lights on. _"Dang, mom and dad must be waiting for me so they can jump my ass." _She thought to herself. Lillith put in the key code to open the gate before walking up to the house and unlocking the door. It was dark in the big house, she reached over to hit the light switch but the lights would turn on. "Mom… Dad?" Lillith called out, not getting a response she walked up the stairs slowly, getting to the top she made her way towards the library. "Mom…Dad?" She called out again but still no response. Pushing open the door a little, she peaked in and what she saw made her gasp and stumble back. In the middle of the library her mom stood on top of a pentagram that looked like it was made from blood. Her mom turned her head to look at the door with a fanged grin. Suddenly arms wrapped around Lillith's mouth and stomach, she started to struggle. "No there is no need to be afraid, Lillith. It's just daddy." Said Azazel before he walked into the library with her in his arms. Lillith's heart began to race, Prudence walked over to her before punching Lillith in the stomach with great force. Lillith doubled over in pain, her screaming being muffled by Azazel's hand. She looked around before biting down on his hand as hard as she could. Azazel let go, stumbling back in pain. Lillith took the chance and tried to run out of the room only to be blocked by an invisible force, she turned around and ran towards the widow, reaching up to unlock it only to be shocked back. Prudence smiled as she watched Lillith try to escape, "You can't escape your fate little girl." She said as she started to laugh. Lillith looked back at her mother, "What are you going to do to me?" Lillith asked. Azazel smiled, "Well first we are going to beat you then we are going to take your soul and feed it to our master." He said with an evil grin. Lillith's heart skipped a beat as the fear sat in, "What are you talking about? Why would you hurt me? You're my parents! You suppose to protect me not hurt me!" Lillith said as tears ran down her cheeks. Azazel smiled as he started to change, he became taller as his skin turned red and his eyes turned yellow. "Ha! That's funny! We are not your parents! You are nothing but a filthy human." Prudence said before grabbing Lillith by the arm. Lillith grabbed the nearest thing which was a book, she started hitting Prudence with it before head-butting her. Azazel growled grabbing Lillith by the hands, holding her off the ground. Lillith struggled before spitting in Azazel's face and kneeing him in the chin, just making him mad. He throw her across the room, she hit a book shelf, knocking it over. Lillith moaned in pain as pain shot through her back and head. "You little bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Yelled Prudence as she stalked towards Lillith who was laying on the ground. "Get the hell away from her! " Said a voice coming from the door. Azazel and Prudence turned to see Helena standing there, she ran through the barrier and over to Lillith. Helena pulled her up to a sitting stance, "Are you okay?" Helena asked as she helped her friend. Lillith looked up at her with a smile, "Never better…Watch out they are trying to kill me." She said coughing up a little bit of blood. "Well looks like we are going to have two souls to feed to our Master. You shouldn't have come, girl!" Prudence said before moving to attack them. Helena stood to her feet, holding out her hand as a blinding light lite the room. "I won't allow you to take a soul." Helena said firmly. Prudence and Azazel held their eyes as the light became more intense before fading out. They opened their eyes to see that both girls were gone. Prudence screamed in anger, "That was one of Artemis's angels! We have to find them before the Master finds out!"

Lillith awoke to find herself in Helena's car; she looked around to see her driving, "What happened, Helena?" Lillith asked rubbing her head as she sat up. Helena looked over at her best friend, "We escaped your parents. I can't believe they tried to kill you." She said as they got on the interstate. Lillith looked out the widow watching as they left Berlin. "Helena, where are we going?" She asked worrying. Helena stared at the road before looking over at her, "We are going to the next big city to the airport. We are leaving Germany."


End file.
